


gonk

by inkycloak



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, gonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkycloak/pseuds/inkycloak
Summary: Gonk gonk gonk? Gonk. 'Gonk gonk gonk gonk,' gonk. 'Gonk gonk gonk.' Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	gonk

Gonk gonk gonk? 

Gonk. 

Gonk.

Gonk.

'Gonk gonk gonk gonk,' gonk gonk. 'Gonk gonk gonk.' 

Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk! Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk.

Gonk - gonk gonk gonk - gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk.

'Gonk?'

'Gonk.'

'Gonk?'

'Gonk gonk?'

'Gonk,' gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk, gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk Gonk Gonk.

'GONK! GONK!'

'Gonk?'

'GOOOOOOOOONK!'

Gonk gonk.

Gonk.

Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk.

'Gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk gonk,' gonk gonk.

Gonk gonk. 'Gonk.'


End file.
